Ilia Dreyar
Ilia, a właściwie''' Iliannes Dreyar''' (イリア・ドレアー, Iriannesu Doreā) ''należy do gildii magów Fairy Tail. Jest młodszą siostrą Laxusa Dreyera, córką Ivana, oraz wnuczą Mistrza gildii, Makarova. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Pełen wygląd Ilii W miarę niska, mająca przeciętną posturę, choć nieco szczupłą budowę ciała, dziewczyna. Posiada dość bladą cerę. Jest właścicielką długich, prostych włosów, których najdłuższe końce sięgają aż do bioder. Są one w całości w kolorze, podchodzącym pod złoty. Od frontu jednak, widnieją w formie niesfornej grzywki, których pasma są tak długie, że często zasłania cześć jej twarzy i oczy. Te z kolei, mają kolor zbliżony do koloru miedzi. Często jednak jej spojrzenie bywa zamglone, jakby nieobecne. Włosy zawsze związuje w warkocz, który przerzuca przez lewe ramię Jej ubiór składa się z koronkowej bluzki, odkrywającej jej ramiona oraz część pleców; spódniczki z wysokim stanem oraz długimi skarpetkami aż po same uda. Nie pogardzi też wysokimi obcasami, ale na co dzień, dla wygody nosi wysokie, ciężkie buty. Zwykle nie używa makijażu. Na lewym ramieniu ma bliznę po błyskawicy. Znak gildii Fairy Tail znajduje się na lewym przegubie jej dłoni. Osobowość Opanowana, cicha. Przeciętna, zazwyczaj trzymająca się na uboczu, miła jednak zamknięta w sobie. Jednakże, wrażliwa. Należy do grona osób, którzy właśnie tą cechą kierują się w życiu. Bardzo ceni sobie rodzinę i więzi między jej członkami. Ogromnie boli ją, kiedy Laxus próbuje przejąć Fairy Tail siłą, i choć rani przy tym nie tylko ją ale także i wszystkich członków gildii, ostatecznie wybacza mu. Mimo tego, przeważnie stara się ukrywać swoje emocje. Zwykle pozostaje niewzruszona, nawet jeśli w środku jest wściekła. Jest nieufna. Bywa, że nawet osobom, których uważa za przyjaciół, nie ufa do końca i tym niestety traci u wielu z nich. Mija sporo czasu, zanim otworzy się przed kimś, nawet bardzo jej bliskim. Cechuje ją też bardzo niska samoocena, którą objawia się podczas walk, gdy stara się udowodnić swą siłę i przydatność w starciu, co prawie zawsze kończy się dla niej źle, z powodu jej niedoświadczenia i braku umiejętności. Przez to za młodu była szykanowana przez silniejszych od siebie magów. Dopiero później jej magia rozwija sie, a ona przybiera na sile. Trwa jednak w przekonaniu, że każda nawiązana pozytywna znajomość, może jej się przydać w przyszłości, na przykład gdy będzie potrzebowała pomocy. Nie zostawi żadnej ważnej dla niej osoby w potrzebie, choćby jej samej miałoby się coś stać. Mimo swojej niepozorności, to jest także skora do zabaw. Gdy już przekona się do kogoś i mu zaufa, dopiero wtedy ukazuje mu prawdziwą siebie. Jednak zdobyć jej zaufanie jest bardzo ciężko. Historia thumb|139x139px Urodziła się w roku Rok X767 jako drugie dziecko Ivana i Gabriell. Niewiele wiadomo z jej wczesnego dzieciństwa. Matka Ilii dostawiła ją w gildi ponieważ uznała, że nie potrafi jej wychować. Chciała odciąć się od Ivana na każdy możliwy sposób (nienawidziła go za to, że stał się takim tyranem i nie poświęcał czasu rodzinie), co oznaczało też oddalenie się od dzieci. Kiedy ostatecznie Ivan został wyrzucony z gildii, opiekunem Ilii stał się Makarov. Jako dziecko ogromnym podziwem darzyła Laxusa, który był dla niej kimś na kształt mentora. Będąc małą dziewczynką miała trudności z nawiązywaniem jakichkolwiek relacji. Była bardzo nieśmiała i bojaźniwa. Jedyną przyjaźń jaką udało jej sie nawiązać, była znajomość z Lisanną, mimo to, że młoda Strauus spędzała większość swojego czasu z Natsu. Magia i Umiejętności : 'Manipulacja' (Manipyurēshon, マニピュレーション) jest Magią Caster, typ Magii Tworzenia, która pozwala na kumulowaniu własnej energii magicznej w określony sposób, tworząc namacalne jej formy. :::::: ''' Lista zaklęć:'' *'''Skrzydła (ウイング, Uingu) skumulowana energia magiczna tworzy się pod postacią dwóch ptasiopodobnych skrzydeł na plecach, umożliwiającym użytkownikowi latanie. *'Ostrze ' (ブレード, Burēdo)'' energia magiczna przybiera kształt dwóch ostrzy usytuowanych na nadgarstkach użytkownika, zdolnych do zadawania ciętych obrażeń.'' *''Tarcza'' (シールド, Shīrudo) energia magiczna użytkownika zostaje przekształcona w tarczę, która przybierać może kilka form np. kula/mur. *'Eksplozja' (エクスプロージョン, Ekusupurōjon) wokół przeciwnika tworzą się kolejno trzy bomby energii, które naraz eksplodują, zadając przeciwnikowi obrażenia *'Działo Szoku' (ショック キャノン, Shokko kyannon) w przeciwnika skierowany jest promień powstały z czystej enegii magicznej użytkowniczki. *'Pocisk' (バレット, Baretto) po wykonaniu odpowiedniego ruchu ręką, w stronę przeciwnika zostają wysyłane pociski energi, które zadawają obrażenia równe broni palnej. *'Łańcuch' (チェーン, Chēn) energia zostaje skumulowana w formę długiego łańcucha, któryego ogniwa są dobudowywane zgodnie z wolą użytkownika. Łańcuch jest mocny, zdolny utrzymać dość spory ciężar. : Magia Błyskawicy ( (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) jest Magią Żywiołu Magii Caster, która wykorzystuje element błyskawicy do tworzenia zaklęć. : (Ilia potrafi posługiwać się tym typem magii, jednakże nie jest ona tak rozwinięta i zaawansowana jak w przypadku Laxusa.) Galeria dontgo.png|matka Ilii mówi jej, że musi zostać w gildii z dziadkiem Ilia and Laxus x791.png|Ilia i Laxus X791 Ilia cancels Hades attac.png|Ilia wchłania części ataku Hadesa Rogue protects Ilia.png|Rogue broni Ilii przed smokiem Ilia and Frosh.png|Ilia i Frosh Ilia as a child.png|Mała Ilia z Laxusem walk.png|Po powrocie z wyspy Tenrou Cytaty Ciekawostki *Według jej karty gildiowej: lubi nocą patrzeć na gwiazdy a nie lubi nosić rozpuszczonych włosów. *W pierwotnej wersji, miała mieć na imię Hikari, i posługiwać się tylko Magią Błyskawicy jak jej brat.thumb|120px *Podczas wywiadu do Tygodnika Czarodzieja, Ilia udzieliła następujących odpowiedzi: ** Według niej, najlepsze w Fairy Tail jest to, że może się poczuć jak w domu. ** '' Chciałaby w przyszłości polepszyć swoje umiejętności magiczne.'' ** Najlepsze relacje miała z Lisanną przed jej śmiercią. '' ** ''Na temat najtrudniejszej pracy wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Statystyki Nawigacja Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nieskończone